


If You Want It, Get It

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Frottage, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, this isn't het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's tired of watching Louis be with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want It, Get It

The bass was pumping, people were dancing, and Harry Styles isn’t really sure how many drinks he’s had, or who this lovely lady moving along with him is, but he’s happy. Harry’s happy with this distraction, this distraction so the curly-haired boy doesn’t have to spend every moment staring at Louis, across the room. Louis is oblivious to how mad he’s driving Harry, and that drives Harry crazier, if possible. Harry watches Louis dance with a pretty blonde girl, wondering how such a smart man could be so fucking dense. Harry must have been more obvious than he thought, because the brunette haired girl pressing herself up against Harry’s body suddenly stepped back before leaning forward and taking Harry’s head in her hands, tilting his head to the side so she could talk in his hidden ear.

 

“Baby, if you want him, go get him.” She yelled over the music, before winking and moving away from Harry and off the dance floor, back to her group of friends. Harry watched after her, mentally scolding himself for being so damn obvious, and so damn attracted to Louis. His gaze drifted back to Lou, watching the other boy press his hand on the small of the girl’s back, bending her over as he continued to grind on her. Harry bit back the jealousy rising in his throat, swiftly moving towards the unaware couple.

 

Harry stood directly in front of the pair, watching Louis’ eyes close as their bodies swayed in slow time with the fast paced music. He watched Louis’ hands move to grip the blonde’s waist as he bit his lip, looking down at her body. Harry shifted his weight on to his other foot as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, surprisingly controlling his envy. But then the blonde let out a loud moan, and Harry snapped, moving away from the girl, standing behind Louis instead, letting his green eyes trail up and down Louis’ defined form as he moved. When his eyes finally settled on Louis’ neck, he had to hold back a moan of his own. Harry finally raised his eyes to just above Louis’ head, locking eyes with the brunette he’d been dancing with earlier, who only smirked and nodded, mouthing a ‘do it’.

 

Harry took the girl’s cue (who he made a mental note to ask the name of later), raising his large hands to rest themselves on Louis’ hips, pulling him close and away from the girl in front of him. Louis tensed under Harry’s sudden touch, but leaned back into his embrace not a moment later. The blonde straightened herself out and turned around with an irritated expression that turned into a shocked one just as quick. Harry captured her eye, and the two stared at each other, the blonde’s eyes moving down to take in Harry’s possessive handle on Louis’ hips, and with a slight shrug, she backed away, drunkenly stumbling off the dance floor. They both watched her for a moment before Louis spun around, his fierce expectant blue gaze finally on Harry’s empty green one.

 

“Just, feel for me, okay?” Harry said, the room going strangely quiet even though no one stopped moving around the boys, all Harry could see was Louis. The room faded out, the music barely audible in Harry’s world that only consisted of the man standing in front of him. “Don’t say anything, just do this…for me…okay?” Louis stared at Harry for a long moment before shrugging and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling himself close. Harry knew the other boy was completely wasted, but he took advantage of the situation nonetheless, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist in return. The two began rocking side to side to the loud pop music that was slowly fading back into Harry’s world.

 

They danced to a bunch of different songs, one fading to the next as the two danced in each other’s arms, laughing and smiling at one another, enjoying each other’s company. After ‘We Found Love’ faded into the next song, Louis leaned forward, pressing his lips against Harry’s. Harry’s eyes flew wide open, surprised at the turn of events, before he mentally slapped himself, kissing Louis back, Louis fingers tangled themselves tightly in Harry’s curls. Song played after song, and Harry was sure he could hear loud whooping and cheering coming from somewhere behind Louis’, a smile creeping up on Harry’s lips, the two finally broke apart. Louis stood on his tippy toes to whisper (well, yell…) in Harry’s ear.

 

“I wanna go home.” Louis said before pulling back, his pupils dilated and filled with lust. Louis slid his hands down Harry’s body before taking one of his hands and tangling their fingers together, pulling the boy towards the exit. Harry smirked at Louis’ retreating finger, letting himself be pulled towards the exit.

 

“Get it, baby!” Harry turned his head towards the girl from earlier, a smile immediately lighting up his features, stopping himself (and Louis) in his tracks. Without letting go of Louis’ hand, he leaned forward to yell in the girl’s ear.

 

“What’s your name?” She lightly rested her hand on Harry’s shoulder, moving her head to reply.

 

“Darcy.” He nodded and pulled back, glancing at Louis who was watching the exchange with curious eyes.

 

“I like your name!” He yelled over the music, looking into Darcy’s eyes, noticing that they were a similar blue to Louis’. Speaking of, he felt Louis gently tugging on his arm, trying to pull him along. When he glanced back at Louis, Louis was staring straight at him with an impatient glare. Harry turned back to the girl with a laugh. “I’ve got to go! Thank you for everything, Darcy!” Louis moved forward again, and Harry followed, looking back at the girl as she yelled,

 

“I’ll be here if you need a beard!”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28970052643/title-if-you-want-it-get-it-pairing-larry) and [me](http://shipficition.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
